Groundhog Day
by Cassie the Gleek
Summary: Blaine Anderson gave up on the world. People say he hates everything and everyone. He lives his life, day to day, exactly the same. But what happens when he is forced to actually relive the same day over and over until he gets it right? -Lightly based on the 1993 film 'Groundhog Day'-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...**

* * *

Blaine Anderson gave up on the world. People say he hates everything and everyone. No one knows the exact reason why he's so self-centred and bitter, he doesn't talk to anyone long enough to find out. But there's a rumour that it's to do with bullying and his family when he was growing up. That rumour is right.

Blaine Anderson was different. He knew that from a young age, but didn't understand it until he was in middle school. Blaine Anderson is gay. At the age of 14, he had his first huge crush on a guy. His best friend, Aaron McMullen.

-o0o-

Blaine looked up from his math homework and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But there was a reason for that sigh. Aaron. Sitting across the table in Blaine's kitchen writing away, apparently oblivious the fact Blaine was staring at him. Aaron was Blaine's best friend. They met in 6th grade, and had been friends for nearly three years now. What no one knew was, Blaine was in love with Aaron. No one even knew he was gay yet. He didn't really understand it himself. He stared at Aaron. Messy blonde hair with probably the weirdest haircut you have ever seen, hair sticking out in different directions. His eyes blue, Blaine couldn't place the exact shade, but they were beautiful. And his lips. Blaine had been staring at them a lot. He just wanted to reach out and touch them. Whether with his fingers or with his own lips. They looked so soft and inviting.

"What did you get for question 12?" Aaron asked, not looking up, giving Blaine time to shake himself out of his bewildered state.

"I'm not even close to that question yet." Both boys laughed. Blaine loved to hear that laugh and to see that smile. At that point, Aaron looked up. Those beautiful, un-place-able eyes, were looking straight into Blaine's.

"I am so shit at math. Wanna take a break and go get some chocolate?"

"S-s-sure." Sometimes Blaine couldn't help but stutter, he mentally scolded himself for doing it though.

As the young boys were walking down the street, toward the shop that was only a couple blocks away, Blaine couldn't help but stare at Aaron's hand. Merely inches away. If Blaine wanted to, which he did, and if he had enough courage, which he didn't, he could reach out and hold it.

On their way out of the shop, pockets lined with sweets, Aaron grabbed Blaine's arm to stop him.

Blaine could hardly speak. Yes they were friends but they rarely made physical contact, mainly because Blaine found it had to concentrate on his surrounding when they did. The touch sent shivers down Blaine's spine and he couldn't help but wonder if Aaron felt a spark to.

"Blaine, I…um…" Aaron let go of Blaine's arm, much to Blaine's dismay, and started fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, looking anywhere but at Blaine.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, scared and excited at what Aaron was trying to say, his mind coming up with both: romantic "I love you's" and anger filled "I never want to see you again's".

Aaron took a deep breath, looked Blaine in the eyes and said, "I just wanted to take the opportunity, well… um, the chance to tell you… You are my best friend. I wanted you to know that and that I've got your back to matter what. And just in case anything happens next year, with us both being in different high schools, we may drift apart," Blaine couldn't help but pray that they wouldn't drift apart, "I will always be there to help you." Aaron and Blaine let out breaths that neither of them knew they were holding.

"Aaron that's s-s-such a… you're my best friend too. You mean so much to me. More than you know." The two boys smiled at each other and made their way back to Blaine's house. Blaine's head arguing with itself over whether he should tell Aaron that he's gay, or that he loves him. Right there and them, Blaine was sure that Aaron wouldn't judge him for it.

As they were walking towards Blaine's front door, he could see the silhouette of his mom through the kitchen window. He decided he needed to do this now, while they were alone and before the moment was ruined.

"A-a-aron?" Blaine asked. No, don't stutter now, this is important.

"Are you ok? You keep stuttering, when you stutter, you're nervous, I know that." Blaine's heart couldn't help but leap at the sound of the care in Aaron's voice.

"I'm fine, but I just want to say something before we go back inside, I don't want my mom to overhear."

"What's up?"

Ok, now Blaine. Just say it. Deep breaths, no stuttering, and say it.

"I'm g-g-g…" Blaine took one more deep breath and admitted, "I'm Gay."

There was an awkward silence between the boys. Blaine terrified as to what Aaron was thinking.

Finally Aaron spoke, "Well, I can't say I'm really surprised, what with all the musical theatre and bow-ties." Aaron finally looked at Blaine, "If that's you, that's cool."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, and sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you said that. But don't tell anyone, you're the first person I've told."

"It's fine dude, you can tell me anything." Aaron went to go back into the house, but Blaine spoke again.

"In that case, I've got something else to say." Blaine couldn't believe he was about to say it, his head was yelling at himself, telling him not to, but his heart and mouth were determined to betray him.

"What?" Blaine could tell that Aaron was worried now.

"When I said that I liked you more than you knew."

"Yeah?"

Oh my god. Blaine just say it, it's too late to turn back now. "I really… _like_ you." Silence again.

It was a few seconds, though it felt like years, before Blaine saw the realisation spread across Aaron's beautiful eyes.

"Oh." Blaine was devastated. No, he didn't expect Aaron to return his love, but 'oh'? This was all his fault. If he just kept quiet, they would still be ok, they would still be friends, and Blaine could just continue with dying inside day after day.

Suddenly Blaine was brought back to reality by the feeling of Aaron's lips on his own. He was shocked. Aaron kissed him. Aaron was kissing him. Blaine was right, Aaron's lips were soft. Aaron's hands moved onto Blaine's waist. Blaine, who was slightly taller than Aaron, put his hand on Aaron's neck and tilted his head so as to deepen the kiss. Their lips were moving together, getting more passionate as time went on. The boys were pressed right up against each other, with Blaine's hands in Aaron's hair. This was Blaine's first kiss, and it was more than he could ask for.

Desperately needing oxygen, the boys parted. Blaine smiled and looked at Aaron, and saw regret written across his face. Aaron pushed Blaine away. Blaine's heart sank. He just had the most amazing kiss ever, and now the boy he loved was literally pushing him away.

"I'm so sorry." Aaron said as his hand travelled up to cover his mouth. Blaine's lips were tingling, so he assumed Aaron's were too. After the kiss all Blaine wanted, no needed, to do was kiss him again. But with the look on Aaron's face, almost disgusted, he couldn't.

"Blaine," Aaron started, Blaine already knew this wasn't going to be good "I'm sorry, but… I can't do this." Blaine was right, this wasn't good, it was devastating.

"But, you kissed me." Blaine said lamely, still out of breath and desperately thinking of any reason why Aaron could and should do this, but there were no valid arguments.

"I shouldn't have. Look Blaine. I do like you. But I can't like you. You are the only guy I like, like that, but it's wrong."

Blaine was appalled, "You said that if this is me, then that's fine-"

"It is. You be who you are. But I can't be. My family are very religious, strict and unashamedly homophobic. They're horrible people, but I swear I'm not, I hate to hear them saying horrid things about people because of their heritage or their sexuality, but that doesn't mean I can disobey them."

"You're not making any sense."

"I am straight. I'm sorry, but I have to be straight. And I'm fine with that, so you have to be too."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, but based on the look on Aaron's face, the worst was yet to come.

"Blaine," Aaron said his voice devoid of emotion, "I don't think we should hang out as much anymore. If my parents find out that you're gay, they won't want me seeing you and if I see you I-"

Blaine was in tears now, "You will what?" he was angry, the boy he loved had kissed him and was now essentially dumping him.

"I won't be able to stop myself. I won't be able to convince myself that I'm straight… Which I have to." Blaine was speechless, no longer angry at Aaron, but at Aaron's parents.

Aaron stepped forward and kissed Blaine again. Just as forceful as before, but his time filled with anger instead of love. They broke apart, both gasping for air.

"I have to go." Aaron said, leaning in to kiss Blaine one last time, but Blaine turned his head so that Aaron caught his cheek instead of his lips. With one more shocked, disappointed and apologetic look, Aaron was gone, not even thinking of all his school stuff still sitting on Blaine's kitchen table.

Blaine stood there, reliving the past few minutes. Feeling more emotions in that short space of time then he had ever felt in his life. The tears were really flowing now.

Before he knew it, Blaine was running up stairs, hearing his mother asking question that he, at the moment, couldn't care less about. He slammed the door to his room and collapsed on the bed. Heartbroken.

-o0o-

So now Blaine Anderson was heartbroken and angry. He refused to see or talk to anyone. The only time he socialised with anyone was when he threw Aaron's stuff back at him, despite the apologies Aaron kept repeating.

When summer arrived, Blaine's parents, worried with no idea of what was wrong or how to help their son, turned to their oldest son, Cooper Anderson.

-o0o-

"Hey squirt, long time no see." Cooper Anderson practically shouted as he strutted into his younger brother's room.

"Cooper! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked excitedly, sitting bolt upright in bed, before remembering that he wasn't talking to anyone. He rarely saw his brother anymore, and when he did he didn't really talk to him, much to Blaine's dismay. Blaine couldn't help but think Cooper had an ulterior motive.

"I came to see my favourite little brother!"

"You're only little brother-"

"That too."

Blaine laughed. He hadn't laughed since that night with Aaron. He was almost happy until his mind drifted back to Aaron. He hadn't talked to anyone about it. No one else knew he was gay, he couldn't talk to anyone.

"Now," Cooper said, expression serious, "talk to me."

"I am talking to you." Blaine replied, he resorted to sarcasm when he didn't want to talk about something and Cooper was very aware of this fact. Blaine collapsed, lying down, trying to ignore his brother.

"Sarcasm eh? We both know what that means." Cooper jumped onto the bed and lay next to Blaine, "Please."

Blaine's mind was racing. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone what happened or about himself because of how it went with Aaron, but this was Cooper. Cooper always had a way of making him talk. If Cooper wanted to know, well, that meant he cared about Blaine. And that's all Blaine really wanted from his brother. He decided that if he couldn't tell Cooper he couldn't tell anyone. And if he didn't tell anyone, then he'd just be miserable for the rest of his life.

"OK. But this isn't just a little problem, so brace yourself." Blaine said as he sat up and crossed his legs.

"I'm ready, just tell me, I'm here to help." Cooper said as he mirrored the position Blaine was in.

"Ok.", Blaine took a deep breath, much like last time he told someone this. "Cooper, you have to promise not the freak out and also promise not to tell anyone about this, it's my thing to tell."

"I promise." Cooper said, worry appearing in his eyes.

"I'm gay." Blaine was surprised at how easy it was to actually say those words, almost too quickly. Cooper was silent, and Blaine wasn't surprised. He just sat a waited for Cooper to respond, the longer he waited the more he thought his brother might be homophobic, he just never knew.

"Well I'll admit, I'm not surprised." Cooper said slowly, carefully thinking of what to say next. "Ok."

Blaine loved his brother, but that response was just asking for trouble, "Ok?"

"Don't you want me to ok with it?" Cooper said, smirking.

"Ok course I do, but when I told Aaron-"

"A-ha!" Cooper shouted triumphantly. Damn. Blaine should have realised what Cooper was doing. He didn't know whether he should laugh or shout at his brother.

"So…" Cooper said, expecting Blaine to simply tell him everything after his ingenious, spy-like, technique.

"So what?" Blaine tried to ignore Cooper again, but there was no use. Blaine might as well tell Cooper everything, he would end up telling him one way or another and this way was the quickest.

"Who's Aaron?"

"A friend."

"Just a friend or more..?" Cooper was getting really excited, because he lived in LA he learned to love gossip.

"It's complicated." And so Blaine told Cooper the whole story: his crush on Aaron, the kiss and what Aaron said after. Hating that he had to relive it again.

"Wow. No wonder you were depressed."

"Great way to help Cooper, I feel so much better now!" Blaine resorted back to sarcasm, not really knowing where to go from here.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"What about Aaron or the whole gay thing?"

"Both."

"Nope. Just you and… well… Aaron." Every time Blaine was forced to say Aaron's name, he felt his heart break a little more.

"Well, all I can say about Aaron," Blaine realised hearing his name hurt just as much, "is you have to move on. You can't make someone change their mind about these things, and whether or not Aaron turns out to be gay, well that's something he has to deal with on his own. Leave him to deal with his own issues, but if he comes back to you, don't take him back."

"What makes you think I would want him back anyway?"

"The way you described that kissed told me everything I need to know."

"Fine. I'll cut him out of my life, but I don't see how that's going to help."

"It will."

Blaine wasn't really looking for advice on Aaron, he wanted to get to the more important, confusing, suffocating part of the problem. "What about the other problem?"

"Well," Blaine could see that Cooper was having more trouble coming up with advice for this. But decided not to focus on that, "Either keep it secret. A stupid idea if you ask me, but just letting you know there's an option B."

"Dually noted."

"Or, the better option, tell everyone."

Blaine's eyes widened, he didn't know what other option Cooper could have given him, but he was shocked nonetheless. "I can't, we live in Ohio, and things like this aren't widely accepted here."

"Again, you're choice, but I really think you need to do this. At least tell mom and dad."

They were the two people Blaine wanted to tell the least. Just as Aaron was denying himself because of his parents, Blaine knew his parents wouldn't approve and would possible even hate him. He couldn't handle that. "You know as well as I do that they won't approve." No matter how much he tried to deny it, Blaine knew he had to tell them.

"I'll be right there, by your side, to help."

Before he knew it, Blaine was standing in front of his parents, Cooper standing behind him at a close enough desistance so that Blaine could feel he was there for him, but far away enough so that Blaine was in fact doing this by himself. His father looked aggravated, and Blaine knew that all he wanted to do was get back to work. His mother was smiling sweetly at him, oh how Blaine would miss that smile.

"Ok, sir..." Blaine's father grunted in response, "and mom," she nodded, "I have to tell you something." Blaine took a deep breath. The third time he was telling someone this, but it didn't get any easier. "I've been discovering different things about myself recently, some things small like how I enjoy writing or how I actually like math," where on earth was Blaine going with this?

"If that's what you interrupted my work for-"

"Other things bigger and more important." Harold Anderson did not look pleased at being interrupted by his son, but let him continue, "I… am…" Ok so far everyone's been fine with it. Yes, everyone is two people but that's not the point, "I'm gay." Unlike the last two times, when there was silence after the revelation, Blaine's father stood up straight away and shouted.

"What?" Blaine stumbled back, reaching Cooper, "You're going to take a minute, boy, to think and realise that you're wrong. No son of mine will be corrupt!" Blaine could feel the tears coming.

"You can't say something like that," Cooper said, stepping in front of Blaine, "You have to support him!"

"I don't have to do any such thing Cooper." Harold pushed Cooper aside and kicked Blaine in the shin, causing him to collapse to his feet in pain.

"Harold!" Edith Anderson exclaimed.

"Oh come on Edith, you can't possibly be alright with this!" Harold said, anger rising even higher.

"Of course not Harold, but this isn't the way to do it." She bent down and helped her son up, "I'll help him, and I'll ask Mrs Henderson for advice, her son had the same issue. But now he's healthy again. Married, to a girl, with two kids." Harold grunted, he trusted his wife and her judgement. Cooper stood there in silence, wanting to speak out for the sake of his brother, but knew that if he did, Blaine might get hurt again.

As Edith was helping Blaine up the stairs, and back to his room, she made it very clear of her plan to 'help' him.

"We'll have to start going to church every Sunday, getting some sense into you might help you out of this phase." Blaine was shocked that his own mother thought that he needed help, that he would get of the apparent phase he was in. "I know your father believes that violence would help, we may have to resort to that, I know Mrs Henderson did." Her tone was as if she were talking about the weather or what they should have for dinner, but every word cut Blaine like a knife. Blaine couldn't say anything. What could he possibly say at a time like this?

"Don't you worry dear," Edith said, as she sat her 'troubled' son down on the bed, "I will fix you."

-o0o-

He was made to go to church every week, but he refused to listen to what they told him. His father took to hitting him if he showed any 'sighs of his ailment', but he refused to let it get to him. He was taken to meet Mrs Henderson and her son, but wouldn't let them change him. He saw that Mrs Henderson's son was miserable, and Blaine didn't want to end up like that. Sure he was miserable now, but when he grew up he could be himself, and he would be happy.

The only person that helped was Cooper. When Cooper went back to LA, Blaine would call him every day, and Cooper would gladly listen to his little brother, shocked at what his parents were doing to him. Cooper promised him, that as soon as Blaine turned 18, he could live with Cooper, and be who he wanted to be. But Blaine still had to get through the whole of high school, and that's when he reached his breaking point.

-o0o-

It was November, and Blaine was in his sophomore year at high school. Blaine had spent his freshman year at Dalton Academy because it's an excellent, academic, school, if you can afford it. Blaine's family could afford it. But after one year, with no luck at the 'fixing Blaine' front, they gave up and just started ignoring him. His father still hit him sometimes, but he was used to it. His parent's no longer wanted to spend that much money on a 'son like that', especially when he spent his time singing. So they transferred him to a public school.

And that's when he saw Aaron McMullen. They hadn't seen each other for over a year, and hadn't talked since that night, but now there he was. He knew that Aaron went to this school, but he hadn't seen him the whole two months Blaine had been there. Aaron was just as handsome, with his hair short now, but eyes just as beautiful. He had grown a lot, now taller than Blaine. He was wearing a letterman jacket. Blaine couldn't tell nor care what sport, all he knew was: Aaron looked hot.

As Blaine was staring, he saw a girl go up to Aaron and kiss him, and that reopened the scars that Aaron had left Blaine with. Aaron had a girlfriend. He either did turn out straight, or was pretending for everyone else's sake. Either way, it hurt Blaine to see him like this.

The girl walked off and next thing he knew, Blaine had been shoved against the lockers next to him by a passing jock. He fell to the floor, it had been happening a lot lately. Getting pushed into lockers. It should of hurt, but Blaine didn't really feel pain anymore.

Then Aaron was there. He helped Blaine up and smiled. Blaine wanted to smile back, seeing his old friend again was nice, but he had to remind himself of what Aaron did.

"Hey, long time no see." Aaron said smiling.

Blaine didn't know how to respond. He could barely speak, "Y-y-yeah. How are you?"

"Fine. Um… I need to talk to you."

"About your girlfriend." There was silence between the two boys.

"How did you know?"

"I have eyes Aaron, I can see when a girl walks up and kisses you."

"You were looking at me?" Aaron said smirking.

Blaine chose to ignore him and continued talking, "Congratulations, I hope you're happy." Blaine went to leave but then Aaron spoke.

"I'm not." Blaine froze. "I missed you Blaine. I still like you. You look so different, but still so amazing."

No. not again. You can't go through this again Blaine. "I still like you too." What are you doing?

"So, do you want to get a coffee with me?" Blaine's heart was beating fast. He went to speak but was shoved into the lockers again, by a different jock.

"What was that for Karofsky?" Blaine was glad that Aaron was defending him, but was still shocked as to what was happening.

"You shouldn't be hanging around this homo, McMullen; you might catch whatever he's got. We've already got enough fairy dust around here." And without another word the jock called Karofsky, walked off.

Blaine was speechless. He hadn't told anyone at this school that he was gay. He decided against it. At Dalton there was an anti-bulling policy and he could be who he was, but he knew he wasn't as safe. The only person in the school who knew, was Aaron.

"Aaron." Aaron looked worried, he could tell that Blaine was figuring it out. "Did you tell someone that I was gay." The last bit was said in a whisper, even though apparently, everyone knew.

"It's not what you think." Aaron reached out to put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine moved out of the way.

"Then what is it?" Blaine was getting angry now, sure he and Aaron weren't really friends anymore, but that doesn't mean Aaron had the right to tell people about Blaine.

"Look they were talking about the 'losers' in this school, and when they mentioned you, I tried to defend you, but then they were questioning me and it just slipped out." It was clear that Aaron was sorry, but Blaine wasn't prepared to forgive him.

"Who's 'they'?"

"The rest of the football team. Look I'm sorry-"

"And everyone knows now?" Blaine was determined to get to the point and just leave.

"I think so, yes." Aaron had given up trying to defend himself.

"Right." Blaine was sure it was too late to do anything and that the next three years of his life would be hell. He knew what he had to do. "I don't think I'll be talking to you again."

"What? Why?"

"You break my heart. When I get over it, come back to me again and then tell everyone I'm gay so that my life would be a living hell." Blaine was shouting now, but he didn't care who could see him.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Aaron." Blaine turned to leave, only to receive a face full of ice, a pain that he had never felt before, as three jocks threw slushies at him and pushed him to the ground. Blaine looked at Karofsky and the other laughing jocks that accompanied him. He looked at the other students around him, looking at him in disgust, and then back to Aaron. Despite the fact the bell for the next lesson had rang, Blaine ran off to the nearest boy's bathroom.

When he got there, the tears came. He cried, washed his face, then cried some more. He looked at himself in the mirror, a mess, and that's when he realised.

His life at school was hell now. His only friend ruined his life twice. His family, who should be people he could go to for help now, do the exact same thing as the bullies in this school. Saying he deserves the pain. That the more people hurting him, the more likely he'll 'get better'. And the only person on his side lives the other side of the country.

He can't trust anyone. No one will help him. They ruin his life. Why should he give a shit about any of them?

With one more, angry, look in the mirror, he had decided: He lives for himself, and only himself.

-o0o-

So now we reach the present day.

Blaine Anderson lives with his brother Cooper. He doesn't like nor trust anyone except his brother. He doesn't give anyone a chance to prove him otherwise. He set aside any and all dreams he had of singing and now teaches history at William McKinley High School. He hates teaching: the subject and the students. But what can he do?

Blaine Anderson lives his life, day to day, exactly the same. But what happens when he is forced to actually relive the same day over and over until he gets it right?

The most important day in his life.

**Thank you for reading. **

**If I've made any mistakes (Spelling, Grammar or American-isms) let me know.**


	2. The Day

**I am so sorry for not updating. But I'm not gonna make excuses or anything like that. I just kept putting off writing it, not knowing how to start it and then deleting what I had written, but here it is finally.**

**Just to clarify: Rachel, Kurt and Finn went to high-school together, the rest went to different high schools and only met when they all started teaching at McKinley.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Glee. *sigh***

* * *

Blaine was woken, as always, by his phone, as it chose a random song to wake him up with. Today's _delightful_ choice: teenage dream. Why hadn't he deleted all the crap music he listened to when he was at school?

"Morning sleepy head." Cooper said teasingly, as Blaine walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Cooper had given up acting many years ago. He had several small jobs over the years. He was a kids entertainer, sang at café's, been a waiter, cashier and even, at one point, was Blaine's teaching assistant. Let's just say, it didn't go well.

"Why on earth are you doing up this early?" Blaine asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. He didn't like being mean to Cooper after all he had done for him. Blaine just could help being unpleasant after just waking up.

"This early? Check again my friend." Cooper said, smirking. Blaine planned on getting up at 6:00 and doing some marking. He checked his watch. 7:50. He had to be at work at 8:00 for a meeting.

"Shit. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Blaine said as he rushed around the apartment collecting his things. Blaine hated his job, but being late still wasn't good.

"You just looked so peaceful." Cooper ignored the obscene gesture Blaine gave him and carried on checking his emails.

"Well just for that I'm gonna have to steal your coffee." Blaine said, taking Cooper's coffee from the kitchen table.

"Hey! I actually went out and bought that!"

"Congratulations, what skill that must have taken." With a wave goodbye, Blaine was out the door.

Of all the days to be late, it had to be today didn't it? Blaine was pissed off. Today was the day of the 'important meeting', even though it was always about the same thing. Not that Blaine cared. At all. But if he did anything particularly wrong, he could get fired. Again, not that he cared. He hated his job. It's just the only thing he's really qualified for, and he didn't like the sound of being unemployed. He'd leave that to Cooper. No. Blaine mentally scolded himself. Cooper is your only friend. Be nice.

Just then, as Blaine was rounding the corner, be felt a wave of heat rush over him. He had walked into a guy (or rather he walked into Blaine) and had spilt his coffee over himself

Great. Could this get any worse? Blaine's question was answered when he looked up. The guy he walked into was Aaron.

"I am so sorry. Blaine?" Aaron looked please to see him. The feeling _wasn't _mutual.

Aaron hadn't changed at all. Wow. Ten years later and still so handsome. No Blaine. Not again. Never again.

Blaine however had definitely changed. He no longer gelled his hair, he didn't care enough to. He had permanent bags under his eyes and looked at least ten years older than he was.

"Hey Aaron. Look I can't really talk, I'm running late as it is." All Blaine wanted to do was get out of the conversation before it got too personal.

"At least let me buy you a new coffee." Aaron was smiling sweetly. Blaine couldn't say no.

The two men walked to the nearest café, just down the road, in silence. Only after Aaron had ordered their coffee's did he speak, "how are you?"

"Fine." Blaine swore the coffees were taking longer to make than usual. Of course. He, reluctantly, continued with the conversations, not wanting things to get too weird, "how are you?"

"Good." There was an awkward silence between them. "Look Blaine. I know it's been years since all that 'drama', but I wanted to apologise for all I did to you. I'm really sorry." Blaine knew he meant it, but said nothing. There was a long pause, then Aaron continued, "I'm married now."

Blaine looked up, pain in his eyes. He could feel the anger, and sadness, rising. "Dare I ask what gender they are?" Aaron laughed. Blaine didn't find it funny.

"_She's_ a girl. And so is my daughter." Blaine looked at the floor, trying to control himself. Only when he looked down, did he see that his fists were clenched. "That's why I feel so guilty for messing your school life up-"

"Oh that's why." Blaine couldn't control his anger anymore. "Not because I was humiliated and bullied for years because of you. Not because you broke my heart. But because it was all a waste of your time."

"No, I didn't mean it like that-" Blaine snatched his coffee out of the barista's hand and threw it at Aaron. He knew it hurt him. The coffee was scolding hot, but Blaine didn't care. We've already established that he doesn't care.

Blaine turned around and left. Every single thing that had happened that morning had been bad. And the day was only young.

He ran, tears in his eyes, down the road. As much as he wanted to lie in bed all day and listen to sad music, like he had all the other times that Aaron had hurt him, he knew he had to get to work.

As he reached the school gates, he checked his watch. 8:15. Shit. He had probably missed the whole thing now. He rushed down the hall, towards the staff room, only to bump into Rachel.

Rachel taught drama andmusic and was one of the Glee club co-directors at the school. She was very short, something her and Blaine had (rather strangely) bonded over, both being called 'hobbit' by Santana, the Spanish teacher. She had possible the weirdest dress sense that Blaine had ever seen, but he didn't say anything. He didn't really care about fashion or looks, as you could tell from one look at Blaine. Rachel was a confusing girl. She wasn't the only teacher that was ever nice to Blaine, but she was the only one that liked him rather than just being polite. When he first came to the school, not only was he vile to Rachel, just like he was to everyone else, but Rachel had a crush on Blaine. Blaine hated to admit it, but he liked Rachel. If he had to, he would say she was one of his friends. One of his two friends.

"Well look who decided to show up." She was smirking. She could tell that Blaine was having a bad, but that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Did I miss the meeting?"

"Yep, just ended."

Blaine turned and hit his head against the wall. "Shit."

"Hey now, no need for self-harm." She put her arm around Blaine's waist and led him down the hall. "You should be thanking me."

"For what, being the only teacher shorter than me at this school?" she laughed.

"No. for covering for you in the meeting." Blaine was surprised that she would do that for him. Yes. Rachel Berry was definitely one of Blaine's friends.

"Thank you Rachel. What did you say?" he was, reluctantly, calming down now.

"That you called me before the meeting and said that Cooper had an emergency and needed your help."

"Thank you so much Rachel." When Blaine talked to Rachel, he found that he became a nicer, let's face it, normal, person, "Did they say anything important?"

"Just the usual sort of thing. Homework, exams and so on."

They walked into the staffroom together. There were still a few people there from the meeting. Santana Lopez was shouting something in Spanish into her phone, clearly pissed off about something, as per usual. Finn Hudson, the football coach, was talking to Brittany Pierce, the headmaster's secretary, about something. And Kurt Hummel, the art teacher and the other Glee club co-director, was sitting reading a magazine.

Kurt Hummel. Talk and slim. With an amazing dress sense. Confident, with a beautiful smile and hair. Eyes of blue. The same color as Aaron's eyes. Blaine would deny it if you asked him, but he did sort of like Kurt. Of course, he never showed it. In fact, he could barely speak to Kurt, even if he really wanted to.

"Um Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine wasn't really listening; he was still staring at Kurt. Rachel was very aware of this fact, but said nothing.

"Why is there coffee all down your shirt?"

"What?" Blaine looked down. He had forgotten all about the Aaron-coffee thing. Shit.

"I've got a spare shirt if you want to borrow it?" Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing in front of him, a kind smile on his face.

"Really?" No Blaine, you don't like him, why should you? Because he's beautiful and amazing, sure, but don't be nice. "You'd let me? That's so kind." Blaine smiled and saw Kurt blush. He looked even cuter, if that was possible, when he blushed.

"Why do you even have a spare shirt here?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow. Blaine had forgotten that Rachel was standing there."Rachel please, this is me you're talking to. I have two changes of clothes in my office."

-o0o-

So Blaine changed. Kurt's clothes were slightly too small for him, even if Kurt was taller than Blaine. The shirt still smelt like Kurt, which was very distracting. Blaine taught all morning and hated it. Blaine was known as 'C- Anderson', it was very hard to get any higher than that in Blaine's class.

He was just about to go to lunch when he heard very high pitched screaming coming from the choir room. Either someone had the strangest singing voice ever or something exciting was happening.

Blaine heard Rachel's voice, "Oh my god! This is incredible, congratulations!"

Then Kurt's, "I know I'm so excited. But I'm gonna miss you all, really." Miss? Where was Kurt going?

"Are you gonna miss Blaine?" Rachel said in a teasing sort of a voice, before both of then started giggling. Blaine was a little shocked at the mention of his name. He decided to enter at that point.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted in shock, turning bright red. Blaine couldn't help but smirk, although he hid it pretty well.

"So you're gonna miss me because?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his wall up, and show no emotion.

Kurt stood there in silence, still bright red, so Rachel spoke for him.

"Our handsome Mr Hummel here, has got a job at a fashion magazine in New York." She said, proudly.

"Congratulations." Blaine said, he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. Kurt was leaving. But maybe it was a good thing. Kurt and Rachel were the only people who were breaking through to Blaine, and he didn't like that. "When do you start?"

"Next week. I've known for a while, I just wasting telling anyone until it was official." Kurt had finally got his voice back. His beautiful angelic voice.

"Well then, enjoy your last week." Blaine decided that leaving now was the best thing to do, but was stopped at Kurt's words.

"Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow. I gave my two weeks' notice, two weeks ago." Kurt smiled, but Blaine could see it was only half-heartedly.

"What? Tomorrow? Then I guess we have to throw a goodbye party tonight!" Rachel was starting to get really excited. When she got excited, she got loud, and Blaine didn't need that right now.

"Rachel, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. My house at 7, I'll take care of everything. Blaine." Blaine hadn't moved. Kurt would be gone tomorrow and Blaine hadn't ever told him that he liked him. Why had he never told him? No, Blaine. You don't get attached to anyone emotionally, that's why. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" he still didn't move.

"Will you help me with Kurt's party?" she could tell that Blaine was upset.

"Uh, no, sorry Rachel, I'm really busy today." He was lying.

"Does that mean you can't come either?"

Blaine didn't know what to go. "No, I don't think I can."

"You have to." Kurt looked like he regretted saying that straight away. Blaine had to admit, it did sound needy and disappointed, but he didn't care. He thought it was cute. "For me?"

Kurt batted his eyelashes at him, suddenly feeling confident enough to do so. Blaine wasn't sure. If Kurt wanted him to go, than he couldn't really say no. But Blaine never went to parties. He stayed at home every night. Sometimes Cooper would stay with him, other times not, but Blaine always did the same thing.

"Sorry, I really don't think I can make it." Blaine hated saying no, and he could see that Kurt was disappointed.

"Oh ok. Guess I'll just catch you later then." Kurt walked off quickly. Rachel turned and hit Blaine in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being so clueless."

"What?"

Rachel, however short, could be pretty terrifying. "Kurt likes you and either you can't tell or you just don't care."

"The latter."

"What?" Rachel was shocked. She knew Blaine was difficult sometimes. When she first met him, he was a nightmare. But she thought be had changed.

"I never care Rachel." It was a complete lie. Blaine cared for Cooper. Blaine even cared for Rachel herself. Blaine really cared for Kurt. But Kurt was leaving tomorrow, so there was no point in anyone knowing that Blaine liked him.

"Oh for god's sake! Yes Blaine, I know you had a rough childhood, even though you won't tell me anything about it, I accept that. But if you're just gonna hang on to the past and never move on, well then, your life will always be shit and you'll always be miserable" Rachel rushed off. Blaine couldn't help but think she was right.

-o0o-

Blaine ate lunch alone, and carried on his day as normal. He didn't talk to Rachel or Kurt again. He felt really bad for what he had said. And he hadn't said much. Santana came up to him just as he was about to leave.

"Well done hobbit." Blaine didn't really like Santana much. She was a bitch, and that was coming from him. She was one of the few people who would dare get on Blaine's nerves, and he hated it.

"Can you not call me that? Bad memories." He really wasn't in the mood to be insulted.

"Heard you screwed it up with Hummel."

"In order to 'screw it up with Hummel', I'd have to be trying to get Hummel, which I was in no way doing."

"Oh, but you were. Look hobbit, most of the people around here aren't particularly smart, but me on the other hand, I'm hot and smart."

"And your point it-"

"Hot and smart are the perfect combination to know that you've got it bad for Hummel."

Blaine froze. How could she know that? Why would she care? "Whether I do or don't is none of your concern."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." She strode over to Blaine, closing the door behind her, and sat on Blaine's desk.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I consider us friends-"

"We're not."

Santana ignored Blaine and continued, "And I always help my friends when their love lives are helpless."

"How could you help me?" Blaine really wanted to know the answer to this question.

"Look, it's been tough for me too," at Blaine's confused expression, she sighed, her expression softening, and explained, "I'm with Brittany. I love her. I know what you're going through. I know about you're shitty past."

"How could you possibly know-"

"You were hurt by everyone around you every day." Blaine was speechless. He had always made sure that no one could figure out any personal things about him and Santana and figured out the lot. "I've been there too."

"Then maybe you should stop calling me 'hobbit'. Bad memories." Blaine didn't mean to snap at her, but his day had been nothing but horrible and he didn't need a bitchy latina adding to that.

"Calm down, i'm just trying to help. And there's no way i'm stopping." She smiled sweetly, contrasting the tone of her voice.

Blaine had two options: He could talk to Santana, she really did know what he was going through. Or he could remain how he was, self-dependant, and leave. He chose the latter.

"Thanks for this little chat Santana, but I think I'll pass on the deep, meaningful conversation. I've got head-ache enough as it is." He got up and walked out of the office, ignoring Santana's offended and angry outburst.

"Well screw you then! Keep your life messed up, see if I care!"

-o0o-

Blaine was really angry now. but there was one more thing he had to do before he left.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine had to give back the shirt Kurt leant him. He knocked on Kurt's office door, and when nobody answered, opened the door to see if anyone was there.

Kurt was there. Sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, "oh, Blaine, hi." Blaine could tell that Kurt had been crying, "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to return your shirt." Blaine felt really awkward. He was never good at comforting people, and here was a guy he really liked, who was leaving in the morning, crying.

"Oh, right, thanks." Kurt got up from behind his desk and took the shirt from Blaine.

"Kurt, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just sad to be leaving."

"I'm gonna miss you." The words left Blaine's mouth without his consent.

"Really?" Kurt looked both pleased and depressed. "I thought you hated me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you never really talk to me, and you hate everyone else anyway so-"

"I could never hate you." There was an uncomfortable silence. Whenever Blaine was around Kurt, his walls just came crumbling down and as nice as it made him, he didn't like it. And as much as he liked Kurt, he wasn't going to set himself up for heart break ever again. "Well, I gotta go."

"Please come to the party." It seemed like Kurt really wanted Blaine there, god knows why.

"I can't. I'm just… too busy." It was half true. Blaine couldn't go. But the real reason was because he couldn't say goodbye to Kurt.

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

Blaine could feel the tears coming, so he left the room without another word. He stormed down the hall, internally scolding himself. What is wrong with you? Has today taught you nothing? Rachel was right, let go of the past. But today, Aaron also taught me that people will destroy you and move on without caring.

All Blaine wanted to do was go home and go to bed, but his day wasn't over just yet. As he walked through the door to his apartment, he heard Cooper's voice.

"-look, I don't have any money." Cooper sounded on the verge of tears, and Blaine had no idea what was going on, "But I- Fine tomorrow." Just then Cooper walked out of his room, putting his phone away as he went.

"What was that about?"

Cooper looked up, looking more scared than Blaine had ever seen him, all the colour having drained from his face, "nothing." Blaine didn't believe him at all, there was a reason Cooper gave up acting.

"Who were you talking to?" Blaine was starting to worry about his older brother, "Cooper, are you ok?"

"It was just a friend from work." Cooper tried to walk past Blaine, but Blaine stepped into his path.

"Cooper, tell me." Suddenly all Blaine troubles from the day disappeared, and all that mattered was his brother. The one person who had always helped him.

"I can't. Look, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." Cooper managed to push past Blaine, and he let him. Blaine knew that Cooper wasn't going to tell him anything, anytime soon.

The front door slammed shut and all the day's events were catching up with Blaine. Everyone was upset and angry with him. Not just the random people around him, but the people he thought were his friends. And he hadn't done anything. Blaine ran to his room and collapsed on his bed, without changing. He just wanted the horrible day to end.

The first day he had seen Aaron in ten years. The first day Rachel had ever shouted at him. The first day he had ever seen Cooper scared. The day Santana decided to interfere with his life. And his last day seeing Kurt.

Days like this brought him back to when he was in high school, with everyone around him hurting him.

This day was one of the worst days in his life.


	3. Kurt Hummel: A History

**Hello once again! Here's another chapter for you. A bit of Kurt's back story.**

**Did you know that Stephen Tobolowsky, who plays Sandy RYERSON in Glee, plays Ned RYERSON in the film Groundhog Day? **

**Anyway... I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was your average kid: friends, homework, family, hobbies. Yet he was one-of-a-kind.

His mum died when he was eight, leaving him and his father alone. He was always very quiet, very distant and very fashionable. He never really had any friends, and he was fine with that. He would be perfectly content sitting in his room, reading a book or sketching new outfits whilst humming to himself. That was until he met the one and only, Rachel Berry.

-o0o-

Kurt Hummel was walking down the hallway, towards his locker. He was only a month through his freshman year of high school, and he already hated it more than he had ever hated anything. And that was really saying something. No one there knew he was gay. He hadn't told his family or friends. His family being just his dad. His sport loving, mechanic dad. His friends being non-existent. He wasn't going to tell anyone else, especially when the undoubtedly homophobic jocks were twice his size.

Kurt turned a corner and was passing the giant notice-board, when four words in capital letters caught Kurt's attention.

'DO YOU LOVE SINGING?'

Kurt froze. It was a sign-up sheet for the school's new glee club. He had always loved singing. His eye travelled further down the sheet, where he saw that four people had signed for auditions. Auditions that were taking place after school today. Slowly, Kurt stepped forward, grabbed the pen that was hanging beside the sign-up sheet, and wrote his name under all the others. He didn't know how important this action was.

"Wow," is all Kurt could say as he sat and watched a girl called Mercedes Jones belt out the final chorus of 'Respect'.

The pressure was really building now and not being helped by the short brunette girl that was smiling at him from a few seats away.

"If you think she's good, just wait 'til I'm up there." the girl said. Kurt had a closer look at her. She was smiling the most enthusiastic smile Kurt had even seen, she managed to be dressed like both a toddler and an old lady, and she had a suitcase full of sheet music on the seat next to her.

Kurt found the girl irritating and wasn't about the pretend otherwise, "obnoxious much?"

"I prefer 'aware of her talent', not obnoxious." Kurt didn't know whether she was joking or not, but laughed anyway, "I'm Rachel Berry." The girl, Rachel, extended her hand out to Kurt.

Kurt shook her hand, "I'm Kurt-"

"Hummel, I know." Kurt pulled his hand away from the girl, slightly worried, "No! I just checked the sign-up sheet to know who I was competing against," Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "and then I researched each of you."

"You do just mean, like, Facebook, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Kurt had the feeling that this Rachel was just a really good actress, as opposed to telling the truth.

"Ok. But there are only five of us, I'm pretty sure we're all getting in regardless."

"You can't prove that!"

Luckily, Rachel's name was called then. She frantically searched through her suitcase for the right song, and then gracefully walked onto the stage. Kurt was pretty sure this girl was insane, and she was definitely was annoying, but he liked it.

Kurt was really nervous now. Rachel was amazing, and he was up next.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt jumped. Ok. Just breathe. They were all probably getting in. Kurt stood up just as Rachel was about to sit down.

"You were really good." Kurt said in passing.

"I know." yeah, totally not obnoxious.

"Wish me luck."

"No, break a leg," she smiled at him encouragingly, but Kurt knew she would be judging him pretty harshly.

It felt amazing. He sang Mr Cellophane and loved every minute of it. Especially the look of shock on everyone's faces as he held the high note. He bounced off the stage and walked up to Rachel, she still looked shocked.

"So how was I?"

Rachel was silent for a moment, before finally speaking, "We have got to start looking for duets for us to do!" She pulled Kurt down into the seat next to her and started searching through her 'suitcase of songs'. She practically jumped out of her seat every time she found a good one.

Rachel Berry was the weirdest human being Kurt had ever met. Rachel Berry would become his best friend.

-o0o-

Kurt and Rachel loved singing, acting and everything to do with it. It was all they wanted to do. That was, of course, until all their plans came tumbling down.

-o0o-

"Dear Mr Hummel, we are sorry to inform you..." Kurt didn't need to read anymore. He knew what it would say, and he just couldn't face actually reading the words of his failure. He didn't get into NYADA.

"I didn't get in." he said, wishing that he hadn't decided to open it with Rachel. She hugged him and gave him an apologetic Look. She was next.

Rachel opened the letter and after a few seconds of silence, "I didn't get in either." Neither of them said anything, they just stood there looking at anywhere but each other. They both failed.

"So, what do we do now?" Rachel finally asked over a week later, graduation day.

"I don't know, Rachel."

"Exactly, there's nothing else for us. We're nothing, Kurt, nothing."

"We have to look on the bright side-"

"What bright side? This is all we wanted Kurt. This is what we've planned for, for the past four years!"

"Rachel, sit down and shut up," she did, "We can't let this get us down."

"Why not?"

"You're being a bit dramatic, don't you think"

"I've always been dramatic, but apparently, not dramatic enough."

"Rachel. If we let this get to us, if we don't move on, then we won't get anywhere. The sooner we accept it and find something else for us, the better."

"How are you this calm?"

"Well it's been a week; I'm not wasting any more than that on mourning. This is why we have back-up plans, remember?"

"Right. What are yours?"

"Fashion or teaching. Or both really."

"Teaching. That's a good one. I could teach." Rachel went from distraught child on the floor to excited adult, pacing again and making plans. Kurt knew the pain wasn't over; it wasn't over for him either. They were just really good actors.

"Are you sure you're not just choosing that as a form of deflecting your pain?"

"No, I wanna teach."

"Then if you want to teach, Miss Rachel Berry, you teach."

"The only problem is: do I teach music or drama?"

"Why not both?"

Rachel jumped on him, hugging him tight. "Kurt, you're the best. Of course I wanna teach. I've always enjoyed singing and acting in high school, but maybe what I enjoyed was the high school bit rather than the acting." Kurt knew Rachel was desperately searching for reasons why teaching was for her, even if they didn't make any sense. Rachel hated high school, they both had been bullied a fair amount, but of course, the experience is better from a teachers perspective. "You should teach with me."

"What?"

"You said it was one of your back-ups, you could teach art and we could co-direct the glee club, the school better have a glee club. Or we could teach at this school!"

"What about Finn." Rachel blushed at the mention of his name. Rachel had had a crush on Finn since freshman year, but had never done anything about it. When Kurt and Finn became step-brothers, Rachel took that as a chance to get closer to him, and they got closer. They were now really good friends, and though Rachel kept insisting that she was over her crush, Kurt knew she wasn't.

"He could teach to!"

"We can't force him Rachel, that's insane."

"Oh come on, you want him to too, and he really likes all that sport stuff, he could coach."

"I dunno…"

"You said the other day that you were worried about him after he didn't get a football scholarship."

"I'll talk to him, give a suggestion, but we're not making him."

"Yes! Teaching, here we come!"

-o0o-

So now we reach the present day, Kurt's last day of teaching before he finally goes into fashion.

-o0o-

"Congrats dude!"

"Thanks Finn."

"'Bout time, Hummel."

"As always, Satan, you're kindness is overwhelming."

"Well done Kurtie, I'm gonna miss you though."

"I'm gonna miss you too Britt." Kurt was standing in the middle of the staffroom, having just told everyone about his new job, "I'm gonna miss all of you."

"Have you told Rachel yet?" trust Finn to ask about Rachel, they were as clueless as each other.

"No, I'm going to find her now."

"K, dude, say hi for me?"

"Britt Britt, you go ahead, I'll catch up in a sec."

"Ok Santana. Kurtie, promise you'll come to lunch with us too!"

"I promise."

Kurt watched as Finn and Brittany walked off, he was really going to miss them, all his friends here. He and Finn were brothers, well step-brothers, and had been there for each other since high school. Brittany was… unique, to say the least, but so sweet. Rachel was his best friend; nothing was going to change that anytime soon. And Santana is a bitch, but in Kurt's opinion, no group's complete without a bitch, and Santana is the smartest bitch he knows.

"What about _Blaine_?" Kurt hadn't noticed that Santana was walking behind him until she spoke.

"What _about _Blaine?" he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Hummel, I can read you like a book. You've got a thing for that hobbit, and I'm not about to just sit around while you do nothing."

"Satan, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need your help."

"Because you're going to do something about it?"

"No, because I'm leaving tomorrow." Santana grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking.

"That's not an excuse."

"Yes it is. There's no point starting anything if I won't be able to continue, I'll be in a different state. Long-distance relationships are hard, and we don't even have a relationship to begin with."

Santana dragged him down the corridor to Blaine's office where they stopped, looking through the window, hoping Blaine couldn't see them.

"Look at him and tell me you don't want him." Kurt looked, and once he started he couldn't stop. He really liked Blaine. And I mean _really _liked him. He liked everything about him. He liked his hair, his jawline, his peculiar-shaped eyebrows, everything about him. Sure they didn't talk much, but he loved it when they did. Yeah, he loved Blaine.

"It's just too hard."

"I'll tell you what else is hard," Kurt could feel his face flushing with heat, Santana noticed, "Dirty mind, Hummel, nothing like that… yet. What's hard is watching the two of you be so obvious that you like each other, while both being so clueless that you like each other!"

"You think he likes me?" Kurt couldn't help but get excited.

"Uh, duh. Look Hummel, this doesn't just benefit you, getting people together is kind of my hobby. I'm like cupid, but hotter."

Kurt thought for a moment. If Santana was right and Blaine liked him, he could ask him out without fear of rejection. But he was still moving tomorrow, there was no point. "Well as I'm glad my emotional turmoil is entertaining to you, I don't want your help. Why don't you focus on Rachel and Finn, they like each other and are just as clueless."

"Oh, that plans already in motion. Look Kurt," Santana never called him by his first name, "I know you're lonely. All my other projects are for my entertainment, but I really care about you, and I want to help you."

Kurt was silent. He knew Santana wanted to help him, and to be honest, he wanted the help, but as much as he liked, loved, Blaine, he didn't really know him. Yes they had both taught there for years, but Blaine had always been quite, distant and, sometimes, just plain mean. Despite all the bitterness, Kurt had always liked Blaine, and as Rachel befriended Blaine, they grew closer too, but the few times they talked, they would never talk about anything personal, and if Kurt tried to, Blaine would run off.

Kurt stepped forward and hugged Santana, "Thank you, Santana. I'm really going to miss you." He pulled away and walked off, continuing his search for Rachel.

Santana was left a little confused and a little annoyed. "Ok," she said to herself as she looked at Blaine through the window, "I like myself a challenge." She walked off smirking, plotting as she went.


	4. The Day: Take 2

**Hello again. That is if anybody still cares enough to read. I know it's been a while, but if you knew me and how lazy I am, you'd understand.**

**Did anybody see 'The New Rachel'? Stupid question, of course you have. Although I live in the UK (ENGLAND!) so had to watch it online, and computers hate me. I really liked it. I love that Blaine is 'The New Rahcel' as it were, and I love 'It's Time'. But Darren Criss/Blaine Anderson can sing anything an I love it.**

**Oh! I've got Tumblr now... I really don't understnad what it is, or what I do with it, but I have it. If anyone could tell me what the hell I do with Tumblr, that'd be much appreciated.**

**Anyway, I don't own GLEE!**

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream…_

Blaine woke up, still fuming from the day before, and regretting more and more each day how early he had to get up for his stupid job. He wasn't prepared to face all the people he had pissed off, or go to work knowing he wouldn't see Kurt again.

But there was something weird. His phone never played the same song two days in a row. I mean, what are the odds of that? To pick the same song out of the hundreds he owned. It was random for a reason.

"Morning sleepy head." Cooper said teasingly, as Blaine trudged into the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now, are you?" Blaine was surprised and confused, but mostly just angry.

Cooper looked just as surprised and confused as Blaine felt, "When was I not talking to you?"

"Last night. You were talking about money on the phone, you were terrified Cooper, and when I tried to help, you ran out the apartment."

Cooper paled at the mention of money, but other than that, showed no recollection of what had happened. "That didn't happen. Blaine, are you feeling ok?"

Blaine was not ok. Sure Cooper sometimes wouldn't tell him what was happening, but he never played dumb like this. "Maybe, I dreamt it."

"OK," Cooper wasn't convinced, "Shouldn't you be going now?"

"It's only 7:50." Whereas Blaine had been planning to do the marking he missed out on yesterday, he didn't need to be at work 'til 8:45.

"Yes, and yesterday you told me you had a meeting at 8 o'clock sharp. True, maybe I should have woken you up earlier, so you wouldn't be late, but you just looked to peaceful."

It was far too early for Blaine to have to deal with Cooper's games, "I had and missed a meeting yesterday if that's what you mean-"

"Yesterday was Sunday."

If Blaine was confused before, now he was completely lost with no hope of return. "What's the date today?"

"February 2nd ."

"Yesterday was the 2nd-"

"No, yesterday was the 1st, hence why today is the 2nd."

Blaine was freaking out. If this was a joke, Cooper had taken it _way _too far. "Cooper, this isn't funny anymore, cut it out."

"You really are a mess this morning, did you get any sleep?"

"I, I, um…"

"Ok, you are a wreck. Here take my coffee, but you really gotta go." Cooper handed Blaine the coffee and lead him to the door. Blaine had no idea what was happening.

Blaine walked down the street trying to figure out if he was dreaming right now, if he was just having a weird case of Déjà vu or was going completely insane. Cooper had to be playing a trick on him, and Blaine wasn't about to fall for it. Just then, as Blaine was rounding the corner, he felt a wave of heat rush over him, and a lot of pain, that crossed dream of the list. He had walked into a guy and had spilt his coffee over himself. Blaine didn't want to look up; he didn't want to accept what was really happening.

"I am so sorry. Blaine?" it was, of course, Aaron.

"Hey Aaron. Is there any chance that this exact thing happened yesterday?"

Aaron laughed, "No, I haven't seen you for, what, ten years? But you haven't changed, always the joker."

"I was never 'the joker', and I'm not joking now. Look, this happened yesterday. You walked into me, I spilt my coffee-"

"Blaine, are you ok?"

"I really don't know."

"Come on, let me buy you a new coffee." Aaron was smiling sweetly. But this time Blaine was angry. This time he could say no.

"No Aaron. I know that you're trying to be nice. I know that you feel guilty. I know that you're married to a _girl, _with a daughter and only feel guilty because what you did to me was a waste of time."

"How could you possible know that?" Aaron looked scared, Blaine was freaking out and that is never a good thing.

"You're not denying the time wasting then? I'm not surprised. We had this conversation yesterday. Look, as much as I'd hate to stay and talk, I've got to go."

Aaron shouted after him, "Blaine I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you!" but it was futile.

Blaine ran off down the street, leaving a confused Aaron behind. This wasn't possible. This wasn't fair. What did he do to deserve going through all this again?

As he reached the school gates, he checked his watch. 8:15. If he bumped into Rachel right now, it would be official. Blaine was going insane.

Right on cue, there she was. She didn't seem to be angry with him, like she was last he saw her.

"Well look who decided to show up." She was smirking.

"Hi Rachel."

"You missed the meeting."

"I know. I also know that you covered for me."

"How?" She looked shocked.

"Lucky guess." They walked into the staffroom together. And there were the same people he saw yesterday. Santana, Brittany, Finn. And there was Kurt. Not on his way to New York, sitting reading the same magazine he was yesterday.

"Why is Kurt here?"

"Because he works here, like all of us."

"No, no, he doesn't."

Blaine was going mad. Kurt couldn't be here. Yet Kurt was still here. Still beautiful. Rachel and Cooper _and _Aaron, couldn't have forgotten yesterday, could they? And yet they had no recollection that yesterday had even happened.

"Blaine, you're really starting to freak me out here."

"Rachel, do me a favour. I need someone to give me a good hard slap in the face." She did.

"How's that?"

"Good."

Despite being on the phone, Santana shouted from across the room, "If you need any help with the other cheek, Hobbit, let me know."

Rachel decided to ignore Santana, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He wasn't really listening.

"Why is there coffee all down your shirt?"

"What?" Blaine looked down. This meant that any second now Kurt would say…

"I've got a spare shirt if you want to borrow it?" Kurt was standing there as before, a sweet smile on his face, and very different to how upset he would be later today.

Blaine stood there, silent and staring at Kurt again, for longer then he should have, but finally pull himself together to answer, "That would be great."

"Why do you even have a spare shirt here?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Rachel please, this is me you're talking to. I have two changes of clothes in my office."

-o0o-

So Blaine changed, and was once again surrounded by the smell of Kurt. He was on his way to lunch, having taught the same lessons and marked the same essays he had yesterday. As he passed the choir room, he heard Rachel's voice.

"Are you gonna miss Blaine?" Blaine had almost forgotten, what with all the freaking out he was doing, about Kurt leaving. He tried to ignore them, wanted to turn his back on the room and keep walking, but he knew they had seen him when Rachel shouted, "BLAINE!"

He turned back to face them, "Oh hey Rachel," he tried to act normally, well normal for him at least, but it's hard to act 'normal' when everything is strange, "hi Kurt."

"Hi yourself." Kurt was smiling sweetly, and Blaine melted inside.

"So, what was all that screaming about?" he asked, knowing full well the reason.

"Our handsome Mr Hummel here, has got a job at a fashion magazine in New York." She said, proudly.

"That's, amazing." Blaine thought for a moment before stepping forward and hugging Kurt. Everyone in the room, the three of them, was shocked at this display of affection, "Have a great last day."

Kurt pulled back, blushing, Rachel gave him a knowing look, "H-how d-d-did you know it was my last day?"

_Shit. _"I... Was... Talking too... BRITTANY! Yeah, she told me today was your last day, she didn't tell me why though."

"Oh, right. Well it's true." Kurt looked sad. Blaine wanted to run forward and hug him again, but he stopped himself.

"Last day?! We have to have a party, my house at 7, I'll take care of everything. Invite whoever _you _want. Blaine?"

"Huh?" Then he remembered, here was where Kurt wanted him to go to the party, where he runs out crying and where Rachel gets pissed off at him. That is if this hallucination he was having followed exactly what really happened. He decided that, to avoid conflict he'd just say "Ok, I'll go." but not actually turn up. That way he wouldn't have to see Kurt upset.

"That's fantastic!" This time Kurt ran forward and hugged Blaine, before realising what he had done, pulling back, blushing, and running out of the room, "See you at 7!"

Rachel went to leave too but Blaine stopped her. "Rachel, something's going on I don't know what to do."

"Are you drunk or something?"

"Drunk's more fun."

"Well, you don't look too good, maybe you're sick."

Blaine, decided against telling Rachel what was going on, I mean, he didn't really know, and she wouldn't believe him anyway. "Yeah sick. Umm, Rachel," he had idea, "I don't think I can go to the party, I do feel awful."

"But you've got to come, Kurt really wants you there."

"Why should he? He won't miss me, I'm just another one of those co-workers he makes polite conversation with, then walks on by."

"That is not true Blaine Anderson. He lo- Really likes you, can't you tell?" Blaine stayed silent, "Or do you not care?"

With that, she stormed out the room. Well, Blaine thought, she wasn't as angry today, progress. Then he thought about what she had said. Twice. Did Kurt really like him? He'd be thrilled if it were true, and heart-broken if not, but either way it didn't matter, Kurt would be gone tomorrow. Well, that is if tomorrow ever comes.

-o0o-

Blaine was sat at his desk, writing down any and all ideas he had as to what was going on. He decided that it had to be a dream. There was no other logical explanation. His subconscious was recreating this day in his head, because he regretted how he had acted. Simple as, right? But then of course, you don't dream pain, do you? That's what they say isn't it? And what with the coffee this morning and Rachel hitting him, he couldn't be dreaming.

Blaine groaned and banged his head against the desk, as Santana entered.

"Careful Hobbit, hit your head too hard and you might kill those creature you call eyebrows."

"Not now Santana, can't you see I'm in a bad mood?"

"Yeah, I see your problem, it's lack of sex disorder. And I know you've got it bad for Hummel and you've only got tonight to tap that. So you better get a move on, and put the moves on."

Blaine stood up, "Exactly, one night there's no point. Non of this is real anyway, so it doesn't matter." he tried to leave but Santana stopped him.

"No worries, I'm hot and smart and I will help you get Hummel. Your welcome." she smirked and took a mock-bow.

Blaine didn't want to have to go through this again, he wanted to freak out, go home and freak out some more, "Fine Santana, you want me to admit that It's been awhile? You want me admit that I like Kurt? You want me to admit that I'm miserable? It's all true. But no matter how much I care, or how much you want to help, I am not a loveable person, I'm bitter and judgmental, and you know that. Kurt deserves someone who is as kind, compassionate and as amazing as he is, and that's what he'll find in New York."

"Geez hobbit, I wasn't talking about love, I was talking about sex, it's more fun, not that you'd know."

"Can you stop being a bitch for one minute? Kurt deserves more then a one night stand, let alone with me. I'm going insane, this is the worst day of my entire life, for the second time, and life is shit anyway, that's never gonna change. And you're in love with Brittany, don't pretend otherwise."

"Look, you're clearly in a bitchy mood, and I respect that, my whole life is a bitchy mood, and I know what you've gone through I-"

"Yes, I was bullied, you were bullied and you are as bad as those bullies Santana."

She didn't say anything. She slowly walked towards door, turning around just before she left, "I'm nothing like those Neanderthals, Hobbit. You're bitter to cope with your shitty past, I'm a bitch to cope with mine. Wanna keep your life messed up, see if I care." She left, slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck." Blaine banged his head against the door Santana had just slammed, before leaving, "Now two people are mad at me. And that's excluding the first time 'round."

-o0o-

Blaine walked up to Kurt's office door. He had two options. Go in like he had yesterday, (today? What do you even call it?), or hang the shirt on the door with a note, so when Kurt left he would see it. He decided on the latter, he really couldn't face another goodbye.

So, he got a post-it note, out of of his bag and stuck it next to the shirt:

_Thanks for the shirt. Have fun in New York. I know you'll be great. _

_Blaine Xx_

With one final look, Blaine was gone_._

-o0o-

"-look, I don't have any money." Cooper sounded on the verge of tears. "But I- Fine tomorrow." Cooper walked out of his room just as Blaine walked through the front door.

"What was that about?" Blaine knew he wasn't going to tell him.

"Nothing."

"Who were you talking to?" Blaine was determined to get Cooper to tell him something this time around.

"It was just a friend-"

"From work? Cooper, you're unemployed. Tell me."

"I can't. Look, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later."

"No you won't." Cooper tried to walk past Blaine, but Blaine stepped into his path.

"Blaine, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"What if there is no tomorrow? There wasn't one today."

The door slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on?!" Now that he was alone, he had time to reflect on his day. For a second time. He was freaking out again. He decided to just go to bed now, so he would wake up from this dream. It had to be a dream.

He wasn't religious, he refused to believe in something that damned him to hell, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And besides, he didn't think it possible to re-live the exact same day, but here he was. All bets were off.

"Um... I don't know how this praying thing works, I imagine it like wishing on a star, so, here goes nothing. Please let this all pass. This stupid situation, this nightmare, whatever this is. If this is some kind of Christmas Carol, Scrooge thing, then i've learnt my lesson._ Be nice to people. Whatever. _I'm quite literally begging you. So... Thanks... I guess."

With that he went to bed, hoping that he would wake up soon.

As they say: Tomorrow's a brand new day. Blaine could only hope that they were right.


End file.
